Slow
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: A little Jeca fluff. R&R Soft M (Nothing Graphic)


A/N: This is just something I threw together since I'm stuck on a couple other stories. Disclaimer: Don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters portrayed. I do own any mistakes in the story. Please Read and Review. Rated T/ Borderline Soft M

The relationship between Jesse Swanson and Beca Mitchell has come a long way from the first time they met. Beca had no clue that her life would change drastically the day she stepped foot out of the cab onto Barden's campus. Over the course of the year, what started out as friendship between them turned into an attraction and to Beca's surprise, love? Beca didn't have feelings, she couldn't. She always kept to herself. She was a loner; just the way she liked it. Always listening to her music; with over-sized headphones on her ears.

Jesse was the opposite of Beca. He was the sweet, nerdy boy. Likes to do all kinds of cute little things to get her attention, make her laugh. He is very big into movies; the theme, the story, the climax, but most of all the ending. The endings are the best part of the movie. He wants to score movies; music brings people to tears.

After a hell of a freshman year of making friends, a cappella, and working at the campus radio station, Beca finds herself in a relationship(yeah relationship) with Jesse. At the end of their first year, Beca and Jesse decided to go on their first date. Jesse is such a charmer. He's chased Beca all year and it finally paid off.

They both decided to take things slow. Since that first date, there have been many others, the sexual tension steadily increasing as they found themselves firmly established at second base. They wanted to keep their relationship on the down low for a while. Of course, that didn't quite work out because everyone around them figured out what was going on between them. Whether it was in class or at a competition, subtle touches and lingering looks gave them away.

Jesse wanted to cook for Beca, so he asked her to come by his apartment on Friday after her shift. Smiling widely she agreed.

It was Thursday afternoon, Jesse was finishing up in the booth when he notice Beca through the window. Jesse just gazed at his beautiful girlfriend. Both were grinning like love struck teenagers, Beca entered the booth and sat next to Jesse. "Hey."

Naturally, Jesse leaned forward greeted her in a husky voice "Hey baby."

"I wanted to come by and see what time you wanted me-" She said in a sultry voice pausing for a reaction. "For dinner that is." Beca smirked.

Jesse gulped, his eye grew a shade darker "I want you for dinner…uh…I mean…over for dinner around 7" he fumbled for the right words. Beca couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment.

"My shift ends at 5 so, I'll be there by 7."

"Good."

Beca leaned in to kiss Jesse on the cheek, when he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. She was caught off guard; that it took her breath away. She smiled, panting at his actions. All Jesse could do was smile back at his girlfriend.

"Well, I'm gonna go, I'm meeting the Bellas at the auditorium for a meeting. Text me later ok?" Beca bent down and gave Jesse a quick peck on the cheek. She turned around and sashayed out knowing Jesse was watching her.

Friday night was here and Jesse had everything prepared for their dinner. Jesse was dressed in Navy Blue slacks, White Collar button down shirt and a light blue tie. He had cooked a nice veal roast with a side of spaghetti. There was a freshly tossed salad on the side. The table was decorated with a nice light blue Cobblestone Woven Tablecloth with oblong Crochet Lace Doilies and a beautiful Crystal Arianne Vase displaying a dozen multi-color roses as the center piece. There were 2 long vanilla scented candles on either side of the vase and soft instrumental music playing in the background.

Just about 5 minutes before 7, there was a light knock at the door. Jesse walked over and opened the door revealing a jaw-dropping Beca on the other side. She was wearing a skin-tight red dress that stopped just above her hips and black high heels. Her hair curled, flowing down across her shoulders. A lighter touch of make-up than her usual black eyeliner. She was stunning. Her beauty left Jesse breathless.

"Wow" Jesse was practically speechless. "Beca, you look absolutely amazing!"

"Thanks" Beca said blushing at the compliment. Beca was definitely eyeing Jesse up and down. He sure looked quite dapper. She felt a little quiver up her spine at the sight of him.

"You clean up pretty well Swanson." He smiled as he held his hand out for her to enter. Closing and locking the door behind her, he took her jacket and purse and hung it on the wall rack.

"Can I get you something to drink? Glass of wine, red or white." He offered politely.

"Sure, I'll take a glass of white wine. Thank you."

Jesse went to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine and handed it to Beca. She made her way to the couch and sat until dinner was served.

Jesse placed both plates at the table, pulling the chair out for Beca to sit. He sat at the head of the table to the left of her. The conversation was flowing freely between the two. They were flirting a bit throughout dinner and couldn't take their eyes off of each other. There was always some form of contact, whether they were holding hands or their legs or feet touched under the table.

Once dinner was done, Beca offered to clear the table since Jesse made a delectable meal. It's the least she can do. She waved him off to sit in the living room until she was done. Finishing quickly, she made her way to the couch and sat beside her boyfriend.

Jesse grabbed Beca's hand and placed it in his own. Giving a gentle squeeze, Beca put her head on Jesse's shoulder. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. After a few minutes of silence, Beca lifted her head and looked at Jesse. It's as if he read her mind.

"Is this the part that we make out like two horny little teenagers?" He said half-jokingly.

"No. This is actually the part where you guide me to your bedroom and we make love." Beca said sincerely. Nothing more needed to be said as Jesse stood up pulling Beca gently to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she pulled him close until their bodies were pressed together. Within seconds, Jesse pulled Beca into a burning kiss that became more and more passionate with each passing moment. Both breaking away, gasping for air, they gazed into each other's eyes. Jesse led Beca upstairs towards the bedroom.

Upon entering the bedroom, they began to kiss again while hands were exploring each other's bodies. Soft moans and lips smacking sound filled the room as they each feel the rising heat between them. Jesse's hand found Beca's zipper to her dress and slowly undid it. He gently caressed Beca's body, removing the straps from her shoulders kissing each part of her exposed skin.

He slid the dress down her slender form as she moan her lover's name. She was desperate for his touch. He took a step back and gasped when her naked form was revealed.

"So beautiful Beca." Jesse's eyes filled with lust at the goddess before him. "I want to devour every inch of you." Before she could respond, Jesse gently pushed her back on the bed. She swallow hard as a shiver ran through her body.

"Jesse…touch me please. I need you!" Beca pleaded.

Jesse slowly began to strip for his gorgeous lover. Beca was motionless and mesmerized watching Jesse remove each article of clothing revealing his sexy physique. She couldn't help the moan that escaped from her mouth.

Jesse moved on the bed and crawled his way up Beca's body, hovering above her. He smiled at his lover, in a husk tone "Hello beautiful." Shivers ran through Beca as she reached up and pulled Jesse's body to hers, both moaning when their bodies pressed together. They kissed passionately and hands roamed every inch of their bodies.

Taking things slow, is all in the past.


End file.
